gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallifrey Stands Server Rules
Out of Character Rule 1: No Racism. (Whatever the reasons may be, This is not allowed.) Rule 2: No Staff Disrespect. (The staff try to do their job the best they can, Don't disrespect these hard workers.) Rule 3: No Staff Abuse. (This goes for all staff, You cannot abuse your powers.) Rule 4: No Spamming. (This is pretty basic.) Rule 5: No NSFW/NSFL Images/Videos. Rule 6: Be respectful to other members. (Try to remember that they are human as well.) Rule 7: Do not threaten other members. (This will result in a mute.) Rule 8: No Offensive Comments. (Things like 'kys' 'faggot' are not allowed here.) Rule 9: No Discrimination. (Whatever the reasons may be, This is not allowed.) Rule 10 regarding the restriction of Time Lords: -Have created a character for two weeks and roleplayed with them periodically. -Only one Time Lord per person -The bio actually has to be well thought out, planned, and completed. No half thrown together bios. The Staff team will just deny those, but if you truly need help with them any of us as staff would be more then happy to help. -The approval is up to the Staff members finally. Roleplay (In-Character) Rule 1: No meta-gaming Meta-gaming is the concept of someone taking Out Of Character information about a story, plot, or person given to them, and allowing their character to know that information without reason (Or with a poor reason). For for information, check it out here. (Unless there is a valid reason that is approved by the Owner.) Rule 3: No god-modding Power gaming is the concept of "powering through" a story so to speak. By taking a plot too quickly, you take away from the story (Say writing out the majority of the plot in one or two posts without allowing your roleplay partners to go first). This isn't serious, but it can be annoying. For more information, check it out here. (Unless there is an extremely valid reason that is approved by the Owner.) Rule 4: Please try to not bring up OOC issues with people in RP and vice-versa. (Such as you not liking a person OOC and suddenly disliking them IRP for no reason.) Rule 5: Keep OOC to a minimum in RP places. (Unless there is a valid reason.) Rule 6: Characters must be posted in the #character-submissions channel and be approved by the owner or staff before you are able to RP. Rule 7: You cannot kill characters without permission from the owner of the character. (Also called PTK Permission To Kill) Rule 8: You shouldn't have your characters start out with everything mastered/under control or just generally be overpowered, However, if there's a valid reason it will be allowed. Rule 9: No canon characters from outside the Doctor Who universe. This means no Jedi, no Sam & Dean, no Vulcans, no Batman. Rule 10: Members can have four characters. Staff are exempt from this rule. You can only have one Time Lord and one Canon Character. (Second Time Lord slots ARE available, but this is by Staff request.) Rule 11: Roleplay WILL be done in the third person. Rule 12: You can play as either (or both) OC or Canon characters. Rule 13: You cannot play as an OC relative to any canon character, I don't want to have to start moderating a family tree and The Doctor can't have 72 children (well he probably could but....), so I'm just gonna put a stop to this before it gets out of control. Rule 14: No ERP/NSFW, take it to the DMs. Rule 15: There is a three-strike system. If you break these rules three times... You're out. Rule 16: You can only request a character in #requested-characters if you already have a character, you can request by either posting your own sheet (whether it be for an OC or canon) for someone to pick up, OR you can simply request a character be made, and someone else may pick it up for you. Rule 17, Regarding Roleplaying in Multiple Channels: * If you leave your roleplay partner waiting for a week or more, they can walk out on you. In the case of three or more roleplayers in one roleplay, it goes to a vote. If one roleplayer is left alone in a roleplay, the roleplay gets scrapped. * Roleplayers are allowed to participate in as many roleplays as they like. However, keep all of them in mind, and if you can, keep track of your RPs by a written note, document, sticky note on your computer, or whatever. Just try not to keep it all in your head, it's very easy to forget about roleplays that way, and cause people to needlessly wait. * If you are silent for more than three days without reason and leaving your RP partner waiting. They can appeal to Staff to be withdrawn from the roleplay. It is then up to a Staff member to decide if they are withdrawn or not. * Withdraws from roleplays (whether they be events or otherwise), do not have to be accompanied by a reasonable in-character exit. Though it is preferred. Rule 18: If you've made a cannon character please post their name in #list-of-taken-canon-characters. This includes new/alternate regenerations of existing characters (for example: Future Doctor, Future Master.) Rule 19: If your character changes or something significant happens to them/in their life put it in #character-updates-and-headcanons Rule 20: Do not post in a channel that has a roleplay in it without first asking the players if they have finished or their roleplay has been dropped. Alternate Universe (AU) and Alternate Timeline (AT) Rules Rule 21: A. There can only be one AU/ AT of every cannon character (This is purely to prevent the server from having an overload of popular cannon characters. So there can only be one cannon 11th Doctor and one AU canon Doctor, for example. This applies to other canon characters too.) B. If you have or want to apply for, a canon character or Time Lord based AU or AT character, the normal rules about those tyee of characters still apply (So even if you have na AU Time Lord, you can’t have a normal Time Lord too). This rule also applies that you can not have a canon character in addition to a cannon AU/ AT character. C. Everything about the alternate universe/ timeline where your character or species comes from must be well explained. If you say “They come from an alternate universe” that’s not good enough. Remember, you’re trying to help us picture this place in our minds. If you feel like this task is too daunting-- don’t loose hope! Contact a Staff member and we’ll be more than glad to help! D. AU/ATs are not excuses to get around server rules. Don’t abuse AUs as a vehicle to get your way. This is not polite, or justified, as rules and/or character bans are in place for the good of the server. Event Host Guidelines -Make sure you can handle the amount of individuals attending the event. Sometimes running an event for multiple people all at once can be confusing and strenuous. Maybe try setting a limit of characters to the event. That way it can be more manageable. -Try your best to keep everyone included. Sometimes schedules do not line up well, causing members of an event to be forgotten about and left behind. Nothing ruins the fun of an event more when you are abandoned and left behind. However there also needs to be progression in the event otherwise it will stagnate. If you notice someone get skipped over, trying pinging them or getting their attention. If they don't respond give it some time before moving on. Event Rules When an event host starts an event, be sure to lay down some event rules. This can include activity requirements, reply length, and other assorted rules. However, it will be up to the event host to enforce them. Please also keep in mind that event rules should not conflict with server rules. By having your own set of rules, event hosts are gifted a 3-warning system. Each rule violation earns then a warning for the event, and at the third rule violation, they are kicked from the event (though this decision is ultimately up to the event host). Spot Giveaway In the event that an event participant leaves, or is kicked from the event, their spot *can* be given away to another. This is, though, just a guideline and it is ultimately up to the event host to decide if this will be implemented to their event. Though please do keep in mind that new event participators should have a reason for suddenly appearing in an event. Also keep in mind that if an individual is kicked or leaves, it is not mandatory to replace them. Turn Order Turn orders can be a helpful system to manage the event over all. It specifically has each character responded in a specified turn. This method while may slow the event down a tad, helps ensure people are not left behind. It keeps this rather organized and not a free for all of continuously responding -Continuing the event is important too While it is important to keep people included, an event can sometimes be drawn out by inactivity. If someone doesn't respond or does not reply, you could set a specific time that you wish for people to reply by before being skipped. Another idea would be to ensure those that you bring into the event will be active and frequent with their posts. -If you need help, feel free to ask The Staff team as a whole is here to help. If you need any assistance, guidance, or just have a question we are more then willing to help out!Category:Gallifrey Stands Server Information and Guides